Matters of the heart and law
by kurenohikari
Summary: The story of how Barry discovered about William. And how the three of them, Oliver, Barry and Will, became a family. *Sequel to: 'Oliver Queen'*.
1. The meeting

"Yeah, I know... I get it... ok, I'm going" Oliver said before ending the phone call and heading towards the living room.

I used my super speed to get rapidly to the living room and made my best to look normal. Oliver was in one of his visits to Central City, we were heatedly making out on my couch when my boyfriend's phone rang. I tried to persuade him of not answering and keep his attention on me, but he simply ignored me and exited the room to answer. He has been doing that a lot lately, making the pit in my stomach feel heavier each time.

"How's work?" I asked him, trying to sound as animated as possible, not showing my unease at his strange behavior.

"I need to go to do some things" he told me.

"Aha" I replied sadly.

"Are you ok Barry?" he asked me concerned.

"Yeah, totally fine..." I said softly, not meeting his eyes and trying to suppress the desires of running away from here or breaking down in tears in front of him "Just... just leave...".

"Barry, what's wrong baby?" he questioned me softly, putting a hand on my arm and trying to make me look at him.

"Stop it with the baby!" I demanded, pushing him away and looking at him betrayed "I don't want to be just another baby like those tons you have out there! I know that you are cheating on me! I just don't get it... don't you want me anymore? Am I not good enough?..." I felt tears running down my cheeks "Damn it!" I cursed angrily at showing how weak I was.

"Barry... Of course I want you, baby!" he exclaimed hurt that I would thought otherwise "And I am not cheating on you. The reason why I've been acting so strange is that... ok, let's just sit down and I'll explain everything for you" he told me. I hesitated a bit but ended up following his offer "While I was working a couple of months ago I discovered some secret deals my mother did, illegal deals. As Green Arrow I made sure that all of them were ruined... except of one. My mother had paid one million dollars to Samantha Clayton, a girl I had sex with while I was still dating Lauren, not one of the best moments in my life. The reason why my mother paid her so much was to stay silent and never tell anyone, especially me, that she had gotten pregnant by me".

"What?" I asked completely lost and heartbroken at the same time.

"I have a son Barry, his name is William and he lives in Central City" he explained to me more clearly.

"Why... why didn't you tell me?" I demanded to know, now not caring if I let my tears fall. I felt so betrayed... so used "You thought I wouldn't be a good father?... Or, you didn't want me to form part of that life with you. Is that, isn't it?".

"No! It's not that, baby" negated Oliver fiercely "I love you, you are my baby and I want to raise my son with you... but Samantha won't let me tell anyone. And if I do, she'll take William away from me. He doesn't even know I am his father" he tried to explain to me, desperate for me to understand and don't leave him. As always I couldn't win against those breathtaking blue eyes and crumpled against him. Oliver wrapped his arms protectively around my waist and sighed relived "Am I forgiven?".

"I understand why you had to lie to me, I can't stay angry at you for wanting to keep you son" I answered. Ollie almost collapsed above me in relief at my answer and his deep chuckled sent shivers down my spine "However," he tensed in expectation "I demand that you make this next Valentine unforgettable. Ok?" he began laughing against my ear relived "Can I... can I meet him?... Will?".

"I..." he tensed a bit but then sighed "Ok, come with me. Samantha is going to the park with Will, and he wanted me with him. You could come with me?" he offered me.

"I would love to" I replied cheerful.

He then guided me towards his motorcycle and drove towards the park. When we reached there I immediately knew who my boyfriend's son. He was small, blond, blue eyed and had the brightest smile.

"Oliver!" the little boy shouted happily and run towards my boyfriend, who lifted him from the ground and spun him around "You are here!".

"Of course, I am!" he replied smiling brightly, a true smile that I've only seen he flashes with me "Hey Will, would you like someone very important for me?" he asked the little boy who only nodded eagerly "Will, this is my boyfriend Barry. Barry this is my... this is William".

"Hi, William. How are you buddy?" I asked the little boy.

"Good. So you are both dating?" he asked us a bit confused.

"Yes, we are" Oliver replied, only from knowing him so much I was able to notice his nervousness.

"Cool! My best friend has two moms too" he said "Do you play soccer?" he asked me.

"I don't do sport" I replied "But... you could teach me".

"Ok" he said and hop off Ollie's arms, to then take my hand and drag me to where his ball is.

While playing with Will I was able to notice that Samantha and Ollie were having a fight, but that my boyfriend ended up winning at the end. I was so happy. Ollie wasn't cheating on me, I am going to help him raise his son...

"Wait a damn minute Allen!" exclaimed Eddie, interrupting my storytelling and snapping me out of my memory train.

"What?" I asked him a bit annoyed at being interrupted.

"What about Samantha Clayton? Isn't she angry at Queen? Will she take William away from both of you?" he shoot one question after the other one, not leaving me time to answer.

"Ha! I knew that the story would get your attention and stop hating Ollie" I exclaimed happily, with a victorious smile.

"Answer!" he ordered me.

"Ok" I sighed "But that will be a whole another story".


	2. The accident

"Well, will you tell me what happened to Samantha?" Eddie pressed the issue.

"You really need to spend less time with Iris, you are starting to sound more and more like a journalist wanting to make a note" I commented, chuckling at his slight blush "Ok, relax. I'll tell you what happened with Samantha" I assured him "We had just driven back from the park on Ollie's motorcycle...

"That went better than I've expected" commented Oliver as he left our helmets on my coffee table.

"You've imagined how me meeting your son would have developed?" I questioned with an amused smirk.

"Of course I did, baby" he replied "I love you and ever since I found out about Will's existence, all I've been thinking about is both of us raising him together".

"Ollie..." I sighed touched by his words, not even caring that I sounded as a teenage girl with a crush "I love you too" I added before smashing our lips together, I had the intend of dragging him towards my bedroom and ridding him until we both were seeing stars. However, his phone had a whole different idea "Not again! Why does people want me to die from sexual frustration?!" I groaned annoyed, glaring at my boyfriend when he chuckled amused at my reaction.

"Samantha, hi..." I raised an eyebrow confused of why was she calling him again, after all we had just saw her half an hour ago "Wait, what?! I'm coming now!" he ended the phone call with a distressed look on his face. Before I was able to ask him what was wrong he told me "Samantha and Will had a car accident, they had gotten both out of surgery right now".

"Oh my God!" I gasped, wide open eyes and frozen in shock and fear "We need to get there fast!" I grabbed his arm when he was reaching towards the helmets "You are in no condition of driving right now, Ollie. Let me run us there, what do you think?".

"I think that would be better" he replied with a slight nod. I just smiled comfortingly at him and used my super speed to get us there "Hi, I'm Mr. Oliver Queen I am here for Samantha and William Clayton" he announced to the nurse behind the reception anxiously.

"Oh, Mr. Queen we had been waiting for you" that gave me the creeps. It sounded as something that a serial killer would say to their victims before killing them, in one of those horrible horror movies "Doctor Lopez!" she called out for a Latino man that was passing by behind us "This is Mr. Queen, William Clayton's father".

We both froze at those few words, and I thought fearfully: _No one should know about that. If they do, how bad was the accident for Samantha to admit it?_

"Mr. Queen" the tanned skin man greeted my boyfriends with a handshake "Mr. Allen, I didn't know you knew Mr. Queen" he said surprised.

"You both know each other?" Oliver questioned me.

"Yes, when I began working at the police force I used to get hurt easily. He was the doctor that usually tended my wounds" I explained to him "Doctor Lopez, please tell us what happened to Samantha and Will. Are they ok?".

"The little boy didn't suffer a lot of damage, just a slight contusion, a couple of broken ribs and he dislocated his shoulder" I grabbed Ollie's hands to give him as much comfort as I could when I notice how his fists clenched at Doctor Lopez's explanation "We have already treated him. He is now on his hospital bed, we just need him to wake up from the anesthesia and if he is hurting too much we can give him some pain killers" at those words I felt my boyfriend relax against me "The mother however... her injuries were more severe. Not even a surgery was able to save her, she had already lost too much blood when she reached the hospital and the crush had damaged some very important brain tissue... there was nothing else we could have done" he told us solemnly.

"Oh God!" I gasped, not believing my ears.

Just thirty minutes ago we had been playing happily and carefree in the park, and now we were in a hospital. Oliver had gone completely still next to me, poker face placed carefully on his face and not going anywhere soon.

"Mr. Queen you are the only living blood relative that William has left. The grandparents of Mrs. Clayton, to whom she left the guardianship of her son if anything ever happened to her, died a few months ago from old age" the doctor explained to Ollie "If you want to take official guardianship of your son I would be more than gladly to help you out with the paper work, here in Central City we can do that kind of stuff from the hospital. If not, please let me know so we can start finding a foster home or orphanage for the little boy".

"I'll keep my son, thank you very much" growled a very angry Oliver, glaring daggers to Doctor Lopez. Who by what I could see began shivering in fear, but who would blame him from doing it when he was under such a frightening look? "Also, arrange the paper work so Barry Allen can adopt William with me" I looked at my boyfriend surprise, but only smiled and nodded when I saw his frightened and questioning look, asking me if I was ok with it "No one can know about this for now, the last thing William needs is the press over him after his mother had just died" he warned the doctor who only nodded his head stiffly and rushed out of here as soon as he could.

"You didn't have to be so mean with him, Doctor Lopez is a good man" I tried to reprimand him, but he just ignored me and guided me through the hospital white corridors towards his... no, our son's room.

When we entered we were surprised to find him awake "Is it true? Did mommy die?" his question and tear stained face broke my heart.

"Will... oh sweetie!" I exclaimed wrapping him carefully in a bear hug, soon Oliver joined us "I know what it is to lose a mother so early in age, I lost mine when I was little too" I confessed to him "And Ollie's mom died a couple of years ago. We understand you" I assured him softly "We know that we won't be able to give you your mother back... but we could become a new family. What do you think?".

"Then I'll have two dads? Like Sasha has two moms?" he asked us innocently.

"Yes, you will Will" answered Oliver with a soft smile full of love.

"Oh... Barry, I didn't think it was that serious" Eddie's voice snapped me out of memory land once again "I shouldn't have pressured you".

"Don't worry Eddie, it's ok" I replied with a small smile.

"What happened then? Did everything end up perfectly? Or did you have any problem through the way?" he asked me concerned about me.

"Oh, Eddie. We had a lot of problems through the way" I answered, shaking my head amusedly. Right now it was funny for me, but at the moment it was as if the world was ending "Especially when we had to decide when would we be living. After all Oliver is from Starlight City, while Will and me have lived our whole lives here".

"Then, what did you do?" he questioned me.

"That my friends is not a long story... but a painful one for me" I answered "Because I had to do the biggest decision in my life, even bigger than becoming The Flash".


	3. The decision

A couple of months had passed since Samantha Clayton's death. I had finally accepted moving out of my apartment, only because it was not a good neighborhood for Will and it would be much easier for the little boy to be in an environment that he knows rather than a whole new place. So for that reason Oliver bought William's house and put it under our names.

"Papa I want pancakes!" demanded Will, looking and acting each day more like the Oliver I know and not the spoiled guy he used to be.

"Chocolate peanut butter pancakes?" asked him with a smile "Or simple chocolate chip pancakes?".

"Chocolate chip pancakes!" he replied with a happy smile.

Relief overwhelmed me Will hasn't been the happiest boy lately, which was understandable after everything that happened to him. However, his eleventh birthday was coming soon and we both, Oliver and I, wanted him to have fun.

"Then I better cook, the last thing we need is Barry to almost start a fire while trying to cook, again" joked my boyfriend as he entered the kitchen.

"I am not that bad!" I pouted childishly, making both of my favorite guys laugh.

"I know baby, I am just kidding" Ollie assured me, kissing me on the cheek "Now put the table while I am preparing breakfast".

"Ok" I did as I was asked, pout still on my lips.

We spent the rest of the morning eating, teasing and watching cartoons with our son. Afterwards we spent the afternoon playing ball or with the figurine of Flash and Green Arrow of William, to then take him out for ice-cream. The little boy asked for rocky road and swizz chocolate.

 _It seems like Will adores chocolate. Just like his father and I... and well everyone else. Who doesn't like chocolate?_ I though a bit amused and very content.

Everything seemed perfect, which should have been the first sign to know that something serious and bad was about o happen "What's wrong Ollie?" I asked him that night, after leaving William with Caitlin, we were going out for dinner and the unforgettable Valentine that my boyfriend promised me months ago.

"I was thinking about how we must proceed from here onwards" he replied.

"Proceed with what?" I asked him confused, getting more lost each minute.

"About Will, you and me, where should we live? Raise him? What should we do about Green Arrow and The Flash" he explained to me "I live in Starlight City and you live here in Central City...".

"You want me to move in with you?" I questioned him shock "Are you insane?! My whole family and life are here, not to count that Will's too. Also, Central City only has The Flash to protect them, Starlight City has your whole team of trained assassins!"...

"That was a low blow Barry... well, done little bro" commented Eddie, interrupting my storytelling.

"Don't say that!" I exclaimed upset "You don't know how bad I felt after saying those words, especially since Oliver didn't say anything against me. He simply took my insults in and didn't defend himself, didn't try to protest and say that they are heroes not assassins. The worst thing is that I believe that I only made his worst thoughts true with my words that night, as if he was expecting everything good that our family brought him be taken away from him because it was his fault. It made me feel as an asshole and very depressed, I couldn't even get happy when he took me to our favorite restaurant" I sighed sadly "But I got better when he accepted my apologize...".

"And when the presents began to come" he cut me off with a raised eyebrow, as if he was trying to say: don't-you-dare-to-negate-it.

"And when the presents began to come" I agreed with an amused shake of head and smile "At the end we decided that night, during dinner, that Oliver will live in Central City for the next two years until Will finished primary school and then the three of us will move to Starlight City, I can always run here if there is a problem. In the meanwhile, Oliver will buy a few offices here and work from Central City and leave Starlight City's defense to his team, and whenever there is a problem Felicity can call and I'll just run Ollie there" I explained to him.

"You'll move out of Central City?" Eddie asked me surprised and sad at the same time.

"I'll come to visit weekly, you won't even notice me gone" I assured him "But I...".

"You love them" he interrupted me with a defeated sad smile "I know. I would do the same for Iris if she asks me to".

"Thank you Eddie" I thanked him, giving him a bear hug that he returned.

"Papa? Who is this man?" the voice of Will caught my attention, I broke the hug with Eddie and smiled at my adopted son. I kneeled to the floor and lifted William, resting him on my hip "Papa?".

"Will, sweetie, this is my best friend Eddie. He will be like an uncle for you now" I told him with a bright and big smile "Eddie, this is my son Will".

"A pleasure to finally meet you Will" Eddie said and ruffled my son's blond hair, causing him to giggle happily "I am sure that aunt Iris and grandpa Joe would love to meet you".

"Yeah, I think so" I replied, happy that I'll finally would have introduced my family to this part of my life "I think so, too".


End file.
